


Стечение обстоятельств

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: У Кихёна появляется ещё один сосед, со странностями которого он, как ни странно, готов мириться.
Relationships: Yoo Kihyun/Im Changkyun | I.M
Kudos: 6





	Стечение обстоятельств

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на K-pop BINGOOO 2020  
> Бета: rumble fish

— Ты уже видел нашего нового соседа? — спросил Кихён. Голос звучал глухо из-за того, что он почти по пояс залез в холодильник в поисках источника неприятного запаха. Когда в квартире напротив живут твои друзья, которые искренне считают твой холодильник своим и уже давно заваливаются в гости как к себе домой, ожидать можно чего угодно. 

— Какого ещё соседа? — Чжухон крутанулся в кресле и с интересом уставился на выглянувшего из-за дверцы Кихёна. 

— Когда ты разломаешь это кресло, купишь новое, — заявил Кихён. — И не смей больше оставлять недоеденные бургеры у меня в холодильнике, а потом забывать о них.

— Я не забывал! Я его спрятал, — возразил Чжухон. — От Хосока. У него снова драма, он расстался со своей очередной пассией, поэтому ест всё подряд, потом тащит меня в зал заниматься, потому что надо сгонять наеденное, но ел-то он, а не я! Так что лучше обезопасить бургеры от посягательств и меня от тренировок. Что там насчёт соседа?

— Он въехал в квартиру сверху, я сталкивался с ним уже трижды, — Кихён отправил бургер в мусорное ведро, несмотря на протестующие вопли Чжухона. — И знаешь что? Он мне не понравился. 

— Почему?

— Потому что каждый раз сначала появлялось его чрезмерно раздутое эго, потом его нос, а затем он сам. Удивительно, как всё это помещалось со мной в лифт.

— Ты наверняка драматизируешь, — махнул рукой Чжухон. — Вспомни ваше знакомство с Хёнвоном, ты на дух его не выносил, а теперь?

— Я и сейчас не пылаю к нему любовью.

— Именно поэтому ты разрешил ему временно пожить у себя, и это временно длится уже сколько? Года четыре?

— Два с половиной, но кто считает.

— Точно не я, — фыркнул Чжухон. — Что на ужин?

— Два с половиной года назад, — упрямо повторил Кихён, с остервенением намыливая тарелку, — я лишился работы и не мог оплачивать аренду один. А Хёнвон как раз искал новое жильё. Удачное стечение обстоятельств, ничего больше.

То, что благодаря этому стечению обстоятельств он обрёл лучшего в своей жизни соседа, Кихён озвучивать не стал. Нет, Хёнвон не был идеальным, но он умел слушать и идти на компромисс. Порой Кихён думал о том, что однажды Хёнвон съедет и ему придётся жить с кем-то шумным и беспокойным вроде Чжухона или Минхёка или — что ещё хуже — с кем-то вроде нового соседа сверху. От этих мыслей у Кихёна похолодел затылок. 

— Как же трудно тебе признать, что ты хорошо к нему относишься, даже несмотря на то, что он разбил сердце Хёну, — Чжухон подкатился на кресле к столу и подпёр щеку ладонью. — Так что на ужин?

— Это ещё вопрос — кто кому и что разбил, — проворчал Кихён, поставил тарелку в сушилку и выключил воду. — На ужин лазанья.

— О, — оживился Чжухон, — Я позову Хосока.

— Он сам на запах придёт, — остановил его Кихён. — Лучше разбуди Хёнвона, он три дня не спал из-за сдачи своего проекта и уже почти сутки в коме.

— Ну нет, — протянул Чжухон. — Никто не справится с этим лучше, чем Минхёк.

— А Минхёк будет?

— Да, обещал заскочить, — закивал Чжухон и издал странный звук: то ли крякнул, то ли хрюкнул. — Со своей новой поэмой.

— Нет, — простонал Кихён и уронил ложку в остатки соуса. — За что мне это?

— Советую расслабиться и получать удовольствие.

— Это так не работает, ты же знаешь.

— Вот если бы ты писал стихи, Минхёк бы обязательно тебя поддержал.

На это Кихёну нечего было возразить. Минхёк действительно поддерживал любое их безумие, будь то решение Хосока стать актёром или кулинарный блог Хёну, или любая из попыток Чжухона протащить в квартиру бездомных котят, утят и даже поросёнка.

— А вот и он, — пробормотал Кихён в ответ на настойчивый стук в дверь.

— А вот и я! — громко оповестил Минхёк, крепко стиснув Кихёна в объятиях. — Какие новости?

— На ужин лазанья! — сообщил Чжухон. — Хёнвон защитил проект. Хосок расстался с этим своим барменом, поэтому ни о чём его не спрашивай, у него сразу такая тоска во взгляде, меня аж дрожь берёт.

— Тебя и от паука в ванной Кихёна дрожь берёт, — хмыкнул Минхёк и утянул со стола печенье прежде, чем Кихён успел стукнуть его по руке.

— Зачем ты ешь сладкое, только аппетит портишь, — возмутился Кихён. — И нет у меня в ванной никаких пауков.

— Но я на всякий случай в ванную твою не пойду, мало ли что, — Чжухон вцепился в ручки кресла с видом, будто его прямо сейчас насильно поволокут знакомить с пауком.

— Мне ничто и никогда не может испортить аппетит, — Минхёк прожевал печенье, сдвинул брови домиком и с грустью спросил: — А молочка нет?

— Мин, ты издеваешься?

— Я так и знал… 

— Ты невыносим, — вздохнул Кихён. — Есть, сейчас согрею.

— Можно и так, — сразу повеселел Минхёк. — Греть не обязательно.

— Обязательно, не хватало мне снова лечить твоё больное горло.

— Да, горло надо беречь, — покладисто согласился Минхёк. — Иначе как вы услышите мою прекрасную поэму? И где Хёнвон? Хочу поздравить его, он столько сил вложил в этот проект, его теперь повысят, да?

— Вот сам у него и спроси, — Кихён растянул губы в улыбке, — если сможешь разбудить.

— Он трое суток не спал, — громко прошептал Чжухон. — Представляешь? Сидел на энергетиках и кофе, я думал, он прям на этом диване и откинется.

— Не представляю, — покачал головой Минхёк. — Теперь мне жаль его будить.

— Он уже сутки спит, лучше разбуди. Получишь ещё печенье и молоко, — быстро добавил Кихён, заметив, что Минхёк собирается ему возразить.

— Да тебе надо переговоры с террористами вести, — восхитился Минхёк. — У тебя дар убеждения.

— Я просто знаю твои слабые стороны, — Кихён пожал плечами. — Побочный эффект многолетней дружбы.

Минхёк в ответ только закатил глаза и толкнул дверь в комнату Хёнвона.

***

— Мне доставать шесть тарелок? Все будут? — Минхёк яростно гремел посудой в навесном шкафчике, и у Кихёна сердце замирало от этих звуков.

— Я прошу тебя, только ничего не разбей.

— Перестань крутиться вокруг меня и причитать, я же не первый раз тебе помогаю.

— Я лучше сам.

— Кихён, — Минхёк развернулся и ткнул в грудь Кихёна тарелкой, — твои проблемы с доверием мешают тебе полноценно жить. Так шесть?

— Нет у меня никаких проблем с доверием. Семь. Звонил Хёну, сказал, что будет не один. 

— А, — Минхёк метнул взгляд на Хёнвона, скрутившегося в кресле под пледом, — как мы к этому относимся?

— Нормально мы к этому относимся, — подал голос Хёнвон, сонно потирая глаза. — Мы с ним расстались два года назад, Хёну волен встречаться с кем угодно. Давно пора.

— Тебе тоже не мешало бы, — заявил Минхёк.

— У меня карьера, — зевнул Хёнвон и потянулся. — Я сублимирую, мне некогда.

— Об этом я ещё не писал, — Минхёк взволнованно прижал тарелку к груди.

— И не надо, — Кихён отнял у него тарелку и принялся её мыть. — А если другу Хёну не понравится моя лазанья? А вдруг у него аллергия на лактозу? А что…

— А ничего, — Минхёк подмигнул Чжухону. — Это он должен волноваться, понравится ли он нам.

— Да, — поддержал Чжухон. — Может он будет такой же неприятный, как сосед сверху? 

— Сосед сверху? — Минхёк заинтересованно вскинул брови. — Что за сосед сверху?

— Крайне раздражающий Кихёна, — хихикнул Чжухон. — Переехал на днях.

— Так, очень интересно. Рассказывайте!

— Ничего интересного, — отмахнулся Кихён. — Зашёл со мной в лифт, я ему говорю «Добрый день, отличная погода, не правда ли?», а он стоит и молча на меня пялится. 

— А дальше?

— Дальше — ничего, — пожал плечами Кихён. — Я вышел на своём этаже, он поехал выше.

— А как ты узнал, что он переехал, а не просто к кому-то в гости пришёл?

— На следующий день мы снова ехали в лифте, у него в руках была коробка с надписью «Порно». Вряд ли он шёл с ней в гости.

— Целая коробка? — присвистнул Чжухон. — Как, ты говоришь, его зовут?

— Я не говорил, — фыркнул Кихён. — Потому что не знаю. Он снова таращился на меня так, словно решал — достоин ли я его драгоценного внимания. А в третий раз он был с торшером, и я клянусь, он засунул голову под абажур, лишь бы вообще на меня не смотреть.

— А ведь это могло бы стать началом прекрасной истории, — мечтательно вздохнул Минхёк.

— Но закончилось, не начавшись, — подвёл итог Кихён. — Давайте больше не будем о нём говорить. Если он снова будет ехать со мной в лифте, я даже голову в его сторону не поверну.

— В этот раз я даже не могу обвинить тебя в том, что ты не захотел знакомиться, — отметил Чжухон. — Впервые за долгое время наш Кихён с кем-то заговорил о погоде, а чувака интересуют лишь порно и торшеры. 

— Возможно, он просто стеснительный? — предположил Минхёк. — Немой или глухой, к примеру.

— Он прекрасно меня слышал… 

— Или видит плохо, — подхватил Чжухон. — Но тогда бы с ним была собака-поводырь. Кихён, с ним была собака-поводырь?

Кихён тяжело вздохнул.

— Нет, никаких собак не было.

— Жаль, — поник Чжухон.

— Тогда я не понимаю, в чём дело, — заявил Минхёк. — Почему он не захотел знакомиться с тобой? Вдруг это судьба?

— Вы даже не знаете, как он выглядит, а уже что-то себе придумали.

— И как же он выглядит? — поинтересовался Хёнвон. — Ты ни о чём не рассказал, кроме как о выдающемся носе. 

— Задница у него ничего, — ляпнул Кихён и прикусил язык.

Три пары любопытных глаз уставились на него не моргая.

— Что? — Кихён почувствовал, как у него вспыхнули кончики ушей.

Не рассказывать же в самом деле, как этим утром он возвращался из магазина, столкнулся в дверях с соседом (в четвёртый раз), они долго ждали лифт, но он так и не приехал, пришлось топать наверх пешком. Кихён любезно пропустил соседа впереди себя (тот живёт выше, только поэтому) и имел удовольствие все пять этажей созерцать обтянутую джинсами задницу. 

От неминуемого допроса спас Хосок. Он широко распахнул дверь в квартиру Кихёна, шумно втянул воздух и расплылся в улыбке.

— Лазанья!

— Да, лазанья, — подтвердил Кихён и с едва заметным облегчением выдохнул. — Проходи, скоро приедет Хёну, и мы сядем ужинать.

— Хёну приедет не один, — сообщил Минхёк, всё ещё не сводя подозрительный взгляд с Кихёна.

— А с кем? — Хосок достал из холодильника пару банок пива и одну кинул Чжухону. Тот поймал и отсалютовал банкой Хосоку.

— Мы не знаем, — Чжухон пожал плечами.

— А как мы к этому…

— Нормально мы к этому, — Хёнвон поднялся из кресла, закутанный в плед. — Пора закрыть эту тему. С кем бы ни пришёл Хёну, давайте отнесёмся к нему тепло и дружелюбно. 

— Мы и не собирались его кусать, — парировал Минхёк. — Ты будто первый день нас знаешь.

— Именно что не первый, — фыркнул Хёнвон.

— Ты в ванную?

— Да, а что? — Хёнвон обернулся к Минхёку.

— Передавай привет Даниэлю.

— Кому?

— Пауку, который живёт у Кихёна в ванной.

— Нет у меня никакого паука! — вскипел Кихён. — Ты назвал его Даниэль? Минхёк!

— Всем добрый вечер! — раздалось от входной двери. — Мы не опоздали?

— Нет, конечно, привет! Пиво будете? — Хосок снова нырнул в холодильник.

Кихён достал лазанью из духовки, отложил прихватки и обернулся к гостям. Вдалеке заныли сирены, возвещая о неизбежной катастрофе. Рядом с Хёну стоял злополучный сосед из лифта.

Это не могло быть простым совпадением, промелькнула мысль у Кихёна. Это чей-то злодейский план, и он даже знал, чей. В чём заключался план, Кихён понятия не имел, но в появлении странного соседа на пороге квартиры не видел ничего хорошего. Преследует он его, что ли? 

— Знакомьтесь, — проговорил Хёну. — Все — это Чангюн. Чангюн — это все. Они хорошие, даже если поначалу так не покажется. Чангюн совсем недавно переехал в город, никого здесь не знает. Было бы здорово, если бы мы помогли ему освоиться.

— Так вы не встречаетесь? — полюбопытствовал Минхёк. — Как вы познакомились?

— Мы не встречаемся, мы ходим в один зал. Этот любопытный — Минхёк, — Хёну представил Минхёка. — А это Чжухон, Хосок, Хёнвон и Кихён.

— Всем привет, — поздоровался Чангюн. — Говорят, я тоже хороший.

— Привет, — прозвучал в ответ нестройный хор голосов.

— Добрый вечер, — произнёс Кихён и добавил после паузы: — Чангюн.

Внутреннее беспокойство нарастало и усиливалось с каждой секундой. Отчего-то Кихёну не хотелось объявлять остальным, что Чангюн и есть тот самый сосед из лифта. Словно у них была одна тайна на двоих, и Кихён по неосторожности открыл её часть и тем самым что-то безнадёжно испортил. Хоть бы никто, пожалуйста, хоть бы…

— Что нового? — спросил Хёну, усаживаясь за стол. — Чангюн, проходи, не стесняйся.

— Я не стесняюсь, — пробормотал Чангюн, всё ещё топтавшийся возле входа.

— Да, — Кихён склонил голову набок, — не стесняйся.

Чангюн бросил на него быстрый взгляд и криво ухмыльнулся. Выглядело это одновременно нагло и мило, и Кихён не мог решить, ему больше понравилось или нет.

— Из нового у нас, — возвестил Минхёк, когда все расселись, — повышение Хёнвона. Тебя же повысят?

Рука Минхёка с бутылкой вина в ней замерла над бокалом Хёнвона.

— Я очень на это надеюсь, — ответил Хёнвон. — Завтра буду знать точно.

Минхёк согласно кивнул, наполнил его бокал и принялся за другие, не умолкая ни на секунду. 

— Чангюн совсем нас не знает, поэтому я всех представлю, если никто не против.

Даже если бы кто-то и был против, Минхёк не дал и шанса на возражения, сразу же приступив к делу. Кихён улыбнулся в свой бокал.

— С Хёну ты знаком, но тем не менее вряд ли он заикнулся о том, что у него кулинарный блог и полтора миллиона подписчиков на канале.

— Полтора ляма? Сильно, — Чангюн с уважением взглянул на сидящего рядом Хёну. Хёну неловко взмахнул рукой, едва не сбив графин с водой.

— Да просто повезло.

— Наш хён скромный, но как же здорово, что у него есть те, кто не даст преуменьшать свои заслуги.

— То есть вы? — уточнил Чангюн, откинувшись на спинку стула.

— То есть мы, — Минхёк подмигнул ему. — Сечёшь. Дальше Хосок, наша будущая звезда больших и малых экранов.

На этих словах Хосок расправил внушительные плечи и продемонстрировал ослепительно широкую улыбку.

— Последние пробы прошли удачно, так что роль наёмного убийцы с ранимой душой у меня в кармане. Это будет фильм о нелёгкой судьбе...

— Ради всего святого, не спойлери, — прервал его Минхёк. — Ничего не хочу знать заранее.

— Хорошо тебе, — надулся Чжухон, — Хорошо, когда есть возможность ничего не знать заранее. А мне пришлось читать часть сценария для проб, чтобы Хосок мог отрепетировать свои реплики.

— Но ведь благодаря тебе я смог подготовиться, — Хосок накрыл ладонью плечо Чжухона. — Спасибо, правда. Ты очень помог.

— Ладно, — оттаял Чжухон. — С тебя билеты на премьеру.

— Чжухон, — указал на него Минхёк, — сосед Хосока, они живут в квартире напротив, но обитают у Кихёна чаще, чем у себя.

— Ты тоже обитаешь здесь чаще, чем у себя, — отметил Кихён.

— До меня мы ещё дойдём! Так вот, — воодушевлённо продолжил Минхёк, — Чжухон любит животных и играть на нервах Кихёна, то есть на барабанах.

— Очень смешно, — отозвался Кихён.

— Просто у Кихёна тонкий слух, — пояснил Минхёк. — А Чжухон на день рождения получил барабанную установку.

— И? — спросил Чангюн, явно не выдержав затянувшуюся для эффекта паузу.

— Эта битва длилась тринадцать с половиной дней, и Кихён вышел из неё победителем. Барабаны съехали и живут теперь у меня.

— Интересно, — проговорил Чангюн.

— Но не так интересно, как модельная карьера Хёнвона, которая мутировала в карьеру старшего редактора модного журнала.

— Мутировала, — задумчиво произнёс Хёнвон и повторил: — Мутировала. Так о моей карьере ещё никто не говорил.

— Можешь использовать в своём резюме, — разрешил Минхёк.

— Непременно, — усмехнулся Хёнвон.

— Хёнвон — сосед Кихёна, обитает здесь на законных основаниях. А это Кихён, радушный хозяин этих стен, шеф-повар, любит нас, кормит и всячески оберегает от неразумных поступков, но мы редко его слушаем, поэтому он часто бубнит и недоволен всем на свете. Но вообще он прелесть и мы его любим.

— Даже не знаю, что на это сказать, — отозвался Кихён.

— Что ты тоже нас любишь, конечно, — просиял Минхёк. — Что же это я всё о нас, Чангюн, ты вот чем занимаешься?

— Я? — Чангюн закашлялся от неожиданности. — Я пишу…

— Надо же! — обрадовался Минхёк. — Я тоже пишу. В основном поэмы о неразделённой любви.

— Всегда хотел спросить, почему только о неразделённой, — вмешался Хосок. — Мне всегда грустно от твоих стихов.

— Потому что я пишу о собственных переживаниях и считаю, что нечестно писать о том, чего сам не испытал.

— Надеюсь, мы услышим что-то и о разделённой любви, — вздохнул Чжухон.

— О, не сомневайся, — Минхёк улыбнулся. — Ты первый узнаешь.

Чжухон внезапно смутился.

— Почему я?

— Всему своё время. Так что ты пишешь, Чангюн? Стихи, прозу?

— Программы, — ответил Чангюн. — Я пишу программы.

— Оу, — Минхёк округлил глаза. — Так ты из этих?

— Которых?

— Ай-ти, помогаешь машинам восстать, вот это всё?

— Можно и так сказать.

— Мин, переключись, а? — попросил Хёну. — Много информации. Давайте о чём-то нейтральном?

— Не о погоде же разговаривать, — Минхёк перевёл взгляд на Кихёна. — Кстати о погоде…

В этот момент Кихён понял, что сейчас произойдёт. Он слишком хорошо знал Минхёка. Сирены, возвещающие приближение катастрофы, взвыли над самым ухом.

— Не надо, Мин, — попытка заранее была провальной, всё равно что пытаться остановить несущийся на всех парах поезд.

— Мы можем поговорить о новом соседе Кихёна из квартиры сверху. Жутко странный тип, имеющий слабость к порно и торшерам. Мы не уверены, глухой он или немой, но точно не слепой, с ним не было собаки, зато у него выдающийся во всех смыслах нос, и, кажется, он запал на Кихёна.

Хёну подавился пивом и закашлялся. Хосок тут же принялся заботливо тереть его шею, Чжухон и Хёнвон бессовестно заржали. Кихён почувствовал, как вспыхнули уши. 

— Исчерпывающее описание, — заметил Чангюн. — Действительно странный тип.

Кихён поднял на него взгляд. Чангюн нисколько не был обескуражен или обижен, казалось, его даже забавляет эта ситуация.

— К сожалению, — продолжил Минхёк, — это всё, что мы о нём знаем. А, и задница у него зачётная. Не мои слова, Кихёна.

— Надо же, — протянул Чангюн, не отводя глаз от Кихёна. — Спасибо.

— За что? — не понял Минхёк.

У Кихёна горели уже не только уши, но и щёки. Более идиотской ситуации он и представить не мог.

— Кихён, с тобой всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Хёну. — Может, водички?

— Всё в порядке, — едва выдавил Кихён, потому что в горле резко пересохло. — Познакомьтесь с Чангюном.

— Да мы уже познакомились, — растерянно проговорил Минхёк и приложил ладонь ко лбу Кихёна. — У тебя жар?

— Познакомьтесь ещё раз. Это мой сосед из квартиры сверху.

Воцарившееся за столом молчание прервал Чангюн.

— Если написать на коробке «порно», парни к содержимому при перевозке относятся бережнее. Лайфхак, делюсь бесплатно.

Чжухон одобрительно закивал и поднял вверх большие пальцы.

— Самое странное знакомство в моей жизни, — признался Минхёк. — Продолжим?

***

К удивлению Кихёна, остаток вечера прошёл весело и непринуждённо. Никакой неловкости и дискомфорта, повисших пауз и споров. Чангюн до странного легко вписался в их компанию, а когда Минхёк принялся декламировать свою поэму — конечно же, с ремарками автора — и затянулось это на добрых сорок минут, Чангюн слушал внимательно, чуть склонив голову набок, и в особо трагично-надрывных местах его левая бровь взмывала вверх. 

Не то чтобы Кихён специально наблюдал за Чангюном, просто… Ладно, он наблюдал. И когда все уминали лазанью, и когда он подавал десерт, и когда собирал со стола тарелки, вполуха слушая Минхёка. Чангюн вызывал к себе интерес, его хотелось узнать получше, хотелось понять, о чём он думает, когда вот так улыбается. Кихён поймал себя на том, что неосознанно улыбается в ответ. Плохо, очень плохо. Катастрофа, определённо.

— И на этой прекрасной ноте я заканчиваю и поэму, и своё пребывание здесь, — Минхёк шутливо поклонился. — Мне пора. Чангюн, ты прекрасно влияешь на аудиторию. При тебе они не расползаются по углам, как тараканы, когда включается свет. Я в восторге! Знаешь что, — Минхёк лукаво прищурился, — теперь ты заочно приглашён сюда на все вечера, когда я читаю стихи.

— Вот повезло-то, — кашлянул Хёну. Хёнвон старательно прятал улыбку.

— Ничего, что это моя квартира? — вмешался Кихён. — Почему ты постоянно устраиваешь свои литературные вечера именно здесь?

— У тебя проще всех собрать. И спасибо за ужин, — Минхёк приобнял Кихёна за плечи. — Можешь ворчать сколько угодно, мне ничто сегодня не испортит настроение. Проводишь меня?

— Конечно.

Вниз они спускались молча. На улице Минхёк мельком взглянул на часы и обернулся к Кихёну.

— Если потороплюсь, успею на последний автобус.

— Так поторопись.

— Кихён…

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать.

Во взгляде Минхёка сквозило беспокойство пополам с заботой.

— Не отталкивай его. Он же весь вечер на тебя смотрит.

— Привычка у него такая — смотреть на меня. Хорошо, что дальше ничего не происходит.

— А если он попытается, ты, конечно, откажешь?

— Видишь? Ты и сам всё знаешь. Беги на свой автобус, а то опоздаешь и придётся брать такси, а денег на него я тебе не одолжу.

— Поэта каждый норовит обидеть, но не на всех обидится поэт, — произнёс Минхёк.

— Я впечатлён, — признался Кихён. — А теперь иди.

— Иду я, иду. А ты подумай и не спеши принимать решение!

— Я уже подумал, — вздохнул Кихён.

На пороге квартиры он нос к носу столкнулся с Чангюном.

— Решил уйти не попрощавшись?

— Наоборот, я как раз тебя ждал.

— Здесь? — удивился Кихён. — На коврике у двери? Почему не внутри?

— Там, — Чангюн кашлянул, — атмосфера поменялась. Не люблю чувствовать себя лишним. Решил подождать здесь. Спасибо за ужин и за компанию. 

— Не за что. Был рад познакомиться.

— Я тоже. — Чангюн засунул руки в карманы штанов. — Так я пойду?

— Конечно, — Кихён посторонился, пропуская, а затем окликнул. — Чангюн!

— Да?

— Извини за сегодняшнее. Что посчитали тебя странным и что решили, будто ты запал на меня. Неловко вышло.

— Со мной такое постоянно, — усмехнулся Чангюн. — Проблемы социализации. Чем сильнее мне нравится человек, тем более странно я себя веду. Извиняться не за что.

После этих слов он взбежал по лестнице на этаж выше, и Кихён отмер, только когда громко захлопнулась дверь. 

— И как это понимать? — пробормотал Кихён, но решил, что подумает об этом завтра. — И что ещё за атмосфера внутри?

Хосок приложил палец к губам и поманил к себе. Кихён обошёл диван и сел рядом.

— Снова? — вполголоса спросил он.

— Угу, — подтвердил Хосок.

Хёну и Хёнвон мыли посуду. Вернее, мыл Хёну, передавал тарелки Хёнвону, и тот, вместо того, чтобы протереть и поставить их в сушилку, просто складывал на стол рядом в неровную пирамиду. Они о чём-то тихо переговаривались, находясь так близко, что соприкасались плечами. В ответ на какую-то реплику Хёнвон рассмеялся и уткнулся лбом в висок Хёну. Сцена из сопливого ромкома, не хватало только Эда Ширана на фоне.

— Интересно, они представляют, как это выглядит со стороны? — Хосок буквально озвучил мысли Кихёна. — Всё ещё не понимаю, почему они расстались. 

— Мне кажется, они и сами не понимают, — проговорил Кихён. — Боюсь, у них вошло в привычку игнорировать очевидные вещи.

— У вас с Хёну это семейное, — Хосок скосил взгляд на Кихёна.

— Мы с ним сводные, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

— Это не мешает вам обоим творить всякую дичь.

— Вон из моей квартиры. И Чжухона не забудь.

— Но он так мило спит, — Хосок и не думал двигаться с места. — Посмотри, он как котёнок скрутился в кресле.

— А храпит он как кто? У меня шторы колышутся.

— Ворчишь как дед старый, — вздохнул Хосок. — Ладно, я ухожу, но только потому, что у меня с утра пробы. 

— Уходишь? — услышал его Хёну и потянулся за бумажным полотенцем, чтобы вытереть руки. — Я тоже, пожалуй, пойду. Вы же помните, что в субботу мы снимаем новый выпуск?

Хёнвон закивал.

— Забудешь тут, когда ты напоминаешь об этом трижды в день, — не съязвить у Кихёна не получилось.

— Не слушай Кихёна, у него сейчас настроение поворчать. Поможешь перетащить Чжухона? — кивнул на спящего Хосок. — Я мог бы и сам, но… 

— Это не очень удобно, понимаю, — подхватил Хёну.

— Лучше бы ты другое понимал, — вырвалось у Кихёна.

— Что? — спросил Хёну.

— Ничего. Спокойной ночи, говорю.

Хёну широко улыбнулся.

— Спасибо за вечер. Славно посидели, правда?

— Правда, — Кихён почти не соврал. 

— Насчёт Чангюна — я не знал, что он живёт в твоём доме, мы виделись только в зале. Он показался мне хорошим, разве что немного одиноким, — Хёну подошёл и смущённо тронул Кихёна за рукав.

— Хватит намёков и хватит сводничать, — отрезал Кихён. — Собой займись.

Хосок и Хёну ушли, подхватив под руки Чжухона, и Кихён остался наедине с Хёнвоном. Хёнвон так и стоял у стола с горой посуды, обхватив себя руками, слегка улыбался и тихо напевал что-то под нос. Кихён вздохнул: не слышит же ничего.

— Когда выйдешь из транса, поставь всё-таки тарелки в сушилку, а я пойду спать. И не разбей ничего. Не люблю тебя.

— Не люблю тебя больше, — отозвался Хёнвон.

Кихён улыбнулся: всегда срабатывает.

***

Субботние планы нарушил дождь. Хёну планировал снимать барбекю на природе, но небо капитально прорвалось и обрушило на город тонны воды. Кихён и не помнил такого, чтобы ливневая стена скрыла из глаз соседний дом. Было в этом что-то гипнотическое. 

Кихён смотрел на стихию за окном и так погрузился в свои мысли, что вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда на плечо легла ладонь Хосока.

— Зову тебя, зову, а ты витаешь где-то, — усмехнулся Хосок. — Смотри, кого я привёл. Торчал под твоей дверью и не решался войти.

— В этом мире есть кто-то, кто не решается сюда зайти как к себе домой? — проворчал Кихён и встретился взглядом с Чангюном. — Привет.

Чангюн улыбнулся и ответил:

— Привет.

Кихён был рад его видеть, без каких-либо причин, просто рад. Странное, дурацкое, глупое, необъяснимое чувство.

Хосок громко вздохнул.

— Я вас оставлю, мне неловко присутствовать при этой подростковой драме.

— О чём ты, мы давно не подростки.

— Вот именно! — воскликнул Хосок и добавил тихо, почти прошептав на ухо: — Поэтому перестань делать вид, будто не понимаешь, что происходит.

Кихён только отмахнулся от него.

— Ты пьёшь кофе? — спросил Чангюн, когда за Хосоком закрылась дверь.

— Пью, — осторожно ответил Кихён. — А что?

— Мы могли бы сходить выпить кофе, когда закончится дождь. Вместе. Тут в соседнем доме классная кофейня и…

— Нет, — с сожалением прервал Кихён. — Я не могу пойти с тобой.

— Почему? Ты с кем-то встречаешься?

— Нет, я совершенно свободен.

— Тогда не понимаю. Я тебе не нравлюсь? 

— Дело не в этом…

— А в чём? Ты сказал, что у меня классная задница, как её владелец, я подтверждаю — она правда классная.

— Ты мне нравишься, в этом и проблема, Чангюн.

— Какая же это проблема? — прищурился Чангюн. — Не вижу никаких проблем. Ты нравишься мне, я нравлюсь тебе, мы идём пить кофе со всеми вытекающими.

— Мне сейчас, конечно, очень интересно, что может вытекать из кофе, но я вынужден отказаться.

— И причину ты мне не назовёшь?

Кихён виновато развёл руками.

— Ты передумаешь, — уверенно заявил Чангюн. — Я настойчивый.

— Не трать своё время зря…

— Моё время, как хочу, так и трачу, — Чангюн нахально улыбнулся. — Этот дождь не навсегда.

— Дождь и не думает заканчиваться, — раздался голос Минхёка. — Мы еле поймали такси.

Хёнвон и Минхёк отряхивались у дверей, как две мокрых собаки.

— Вы уже закончили у Хёну? — поинтересовался Кихён.

— Да, — отозвался Минхёк. — У Хёнвона так ловко выходит выставлять свет и фон, и ракурс. Очень быстро сняли, бургеры Хёну готовит с закрытыми глазами. Чжухон остался помочь с фотографиями для блога.

— И с бургерами тоже, я так понимаю?

— А как же, — Хёнвон чихнул. — О, здравствуй, Чангюн.

— Как у вас дела? — у Минхёка загорелись глаза. — Чем вы тут вдвоём занимались? Мы помешали? Мы можем подождать у Хосока.

— Подождать чего? — Кихён постарался, чтобы голос прозвучал как можно более холодно. — Хватит выдумывать то, чего нет.

— Мы с Кихёном пойдём на свидание. Будем пить кофе, когда закончится дождь, — сообщил Чангюн. — А сейчас я лучше к себе.

— Какой бесстрашный, — прокомментировал уход Чангюна Хёнвон. — Наверное, бессмертный.

— Кто бессмертный? — поинтересовался вошедший в квартиру Хосок. — Я услышал, что вы вернулись, как всё прошло?

— Отлично прошло, сняли первым дублем, осталось только отфотографировать. А бессмертный у нас Чангюн, он Кихёна на свидание позвал, — Минхёк с удобством расположился в кресле.

— Никакого свидания не будет.

— Чангюн считает иначе, — Хёнвон подошёл к холодильнику. — Хочу разморозить пиццу, кто будет?

— Я, — в один голос ответили Минхёк и Хосок.

— А что в нашей морозилке делает Оруэлл? — Хёнвон вытянул на свет книгу. — «1984»?

— Положи её обратно! — подскочил Хосок. — Это очень страшная книга, мне пришлось спрятать её подальше.

— В холодильнике? В нашей квартире? Свою книгу?

— Ну не у себя же её хранить, в самом деле, — ответил Хосок тоном, которым разговаривают с непонятливыми детьми. — Ты хоть думай, прежде чем говорить.

— Хосок, вы и так у меня практически живёте, но превращать холодильник в книжный шкаф… — вмешался Кихён.

— Она страшная!

— Зачем тогда её читаешь? Только не говори, что нужно для роли, я не поверю.

— Ладно, не для роли, — Хосок поднял ладони в примиряющем жесте. — Я познакомился кое с кем, а он повёрнут на антиутопиях. Хочу быть в теме.

— Мне иногда сложно поверить в жертвы, на которые ты идёшь во имя любви, — Хёнвон засунул пиццу в микроволновку. — Нет, серьёзно, антиутопии? А если бы он был альпинистом, ты бы в горы полез?

— И полез бы, — надулся Хосок. — Много ты понимаешь. Люди ради любви и не такое совершают.

— Ну да, Кихён вот ради любви от свиданий отказывается, — Минхёк предусмотрительно спрятался за спинку кресла.

— Этот Чангюн очень славный, а я редко о ком так говорю, — Хёнвон проверил состояние пиццы в микроволновке и вновь запустил таймер.

— Ты ни о ком из нас так не говорил, — Минхёк высунулся из убежища и тут же получил щелчок по макушке. — Ай, больно же!

— И хорошо, что больно, — ответил Кихён. — Вы знаете, чем заканчиваются все мои свидания. Вам не жаль славного Чангюна?

— Я могу ошибаться, но мне кажется, он справится, — задумчиво произнёс Хосок.

— С таким характером, как у тебя, я бы вообще не раздумывал. Чудо, что тебя хоть кто-то приглашает. Ты заставляешь людей пользоваться подставками под чашки. Подставками, Кихён! — Хёнвон осуждающе покачал головой. — Кто так вообще делает? 

— Тот, кто не хочет наблюдать разводы по всей мебели. И почему ты возмущаешься, ты сам пользуешься этими подставками.

— Ты не оставил мне выбора, неужели не помнишь? «Если я увижу хоть один след на мебели, можешь сразу собирать свои вещи». Твои слова.

— Ты слишком привык всё контролировать, — вздохнул Минхёк. — У тебя тарелки в шкафу расставлены по размерам и цветовой гамме.

— И полотенца, — подхватил Хёнвон. — Только они ещё и по процентному содержанию хлопка разложены. На диване нельзя есть печенье, на балконе — курить… 

— Ты куришь? — удивился Хосок.

— Нет, но сам факт запрета побуждает к действию.

— Тебе нужно немного хаоса, — вынес вердикт Минхёк. — Сходи на свидание с Чангюном. Дай себе шанс.

Кихён мог бы возразить им всем, как делал это уже не раз, отбиться от всех просьб и претензий, но ему совершенно не хотелось этого делать. Ему хотелось согласиться и не бояться, что снова что-то пойдёт не так и только он будет виноват в последствиях. Может, Хосок прав, и Чангюн именно тот, кто сможет справиться?

— Хорошо, — сказал Кихён. — Я пойду на свидание с Чангюном.

В этот момент произошло сразу несколько вещей: Минхёк и Хосок с громким возгласом дали друг другу пять, за окном сверкнула молния и через несколько секунд грянул гром. Кихён вздрогнул, но не от грома — кроме него он услышал кое-что ещё.

— Что-то упало, — произнёс Кихён.

— Где? — оглянулся Минхёк. — Что упало?

— Не знаю, но это был не гром.

Они замолчали и прислушались, но кроме дождя, уверенно барабанившего в окна, никаких других звуков не было.

— Я не мог ошибиться, у меня хороший слух.

И тут раздался длинный, тягучий стон, а затем ещё один.

— Это не то, что я слышал, — покачал головой Кихён.

— И это не похоже на стоны любовного наслаждения, — заметил Хосок.

— Откуда ты берёшь эти выражения? — поинтересовался Минхёк. — Я запишу, ты не против?

— Нет, конечно, если это послужит твоим вдохновением, я буду только рад.

Кихён закатил глаза.

Стон, низкий, с хрипотцой, вновь повторился.

— Вам не кажется, что… — Хёнвон прервал себя на полуслове и встретился взглядом с Кихёном. — Чангюн?

— Я же просто согласился, — растерянно проговорил Кихён. — Я только подумал, ничего больше…

— Его квартира прямо над твоей? — спросил Минхёк, поднимаясь из кресла.

— Да.

— Тогда понятно, почему так хорошо слышно. Помню твоего предыдущего соседа, который любил танцевать чечётку. Жаль, что съехал, под эти ритмы хорошо писались четверостишия. Что стоишь, идём к Чангюну.

— А вдруг он не сам? Вдруг это стоны любовного наслаждения?

— Ты серьёзно сейчас? — взгляд Минхёка источал скептицизм.

— Хорошо, идём.

Они гуськом поднялись на этаж выше и остановились перед дверью.

— И что теперь? — спросил Кихён.

— Теперь мы постучим, — сообщил Минхёк.

И он постучал, потому что звонка не было.

— Так ты, оказывается, из тех, кому мозги отшибает, когда он влюбляется? — Хёнвон снисходительно улыбнулся, глядя на Кихёна.

— А ты, оказывается, из тех, кто сбегает, когда всё становится слишком серьёзно? — Кихён не остался в долгу.

— Нашли время пререкаться, — шикнул на них Хосок. — Слышите?

— Ничего не слышу, — признался Кихён.

— Вот и я. Что делать будем?

Минхёк постучал снова, взялся за ручку, повернул, и дверь открылась.

— Не заперто, — он оглянулся на остальных. — Что дальше?

— Заходим, — Хёнвон подтолкнул его в спину.

— Чангюн? — негромко позвал Кихён. — Ты дома? У тебя дверь не заперта. Это мы.

Рядом громко хмыкнул Хёнвон.

— Я дома, — отозвался Чангюн. — Только встать не могу.

Чангюн сидел на полу в гостиной, держась за ногу. В стороне валялся перевёрнутый стул.

— Что случилось? — Кихён опустился рядом.

— Хотел разобрать коробку с книгами, полез за ней и упал со стула.

Кихён красноречиво, как ему казалось, взглянул на остальных.

— Наверное, я ушиб ногу.

— Давай я посмотрю, — Хосок деловито закатал рукава на рубашке.

— Ты уверен? — Минхёк наморщил нос.

Хосок возмущённо вскинул брови.

— Я играл доктора в десяти эпизодах «Экстренной помощи»!

— Ты же понимаешь, что это не делает тебя доктором?

— Зато курсы оказания первой помощи, которые я прошёл перед съёмками, и годы в тренажёрном зале, где травмируются всякие любители повыделываться, позволяют мне отличить ушиб от перелома. Ещё вопросы?

Минхёк покачал головой.

Хосок аккуратно стал ощупывать ногу Чангюна.

— Когда будет больно — скажешь.

— Ай!

— Понял. А здесь?

— Тоже!

— Сгибай, — скомандовал Хосок. — Теперь выпрями. Понятно.

— А что понятно? — Минхёк нетерпеливо топтался на месте.

— Ушиб. Приложи холодное на пару часов, потом, на два-три дня, давящую повязку. Для собственного успокоения я бы советовал сделать рентген, но признаков перелома не вижу.

— Спасибо, — Чангюн с благодарностью посмотрел на Хосока. — Я немного испугался.

— Я бы тоже испугался, — заверил его Хосок. — Мне однажды на ногу прилетела гиря…

— Ты долго ещё будешь это вспоминать? — прервал его покрасневший Минхёк.

— У тебя есть что-то холодное? — Кихён решил, что пора вмешаться, Чангюн кривился от боли при любом движении. — Я посмотрю?

— Да, там в холодильнике должно быть…

В морозилке Кихён обнаружил пачку овощной смеси, обернул её полотенцем и поспешил обратно к Чангюну.

— Придётся потерпеть, — извиняясь, произнёс он и оглянулся. — А где все?

— Ушли. Хёнвон сказал, что ты и сам справишься.

— А ты и рад.

— Рад, — подтвердил Чангюн. — Ты ведь не бросишь меня на произвол судьбы, чтобы я умер тут в одиночестве.

— У тебя всего лишь ушиб, не драматизируй. Давай я помогу тебе перебраться на диван.

Кихён подхватил под руку, подставил плечо и перетащил Чангюна, устроив на диване с комфортом.

— Ты же не уйдёшь? — спросил Чангюн.

— Не уйду, — заверил его Кихён, — тебе ещё повязку надо наложить. Аптечка есть?

— Есть. Там, в шкафу.

Какое-то время они сидели молча. Дождь за окном и не думал ослабевать. Кихён смотрел на капли, стекающие по стеклу, и всё думал о том, что Чангюн ему нравится, и к нему тянет, и как было бы здорово проводить с ним время. Наверняка здорово. А сейчас Кихён всё безнадёжно испортит, потому что не может поступить иначе.

— Я хотел извиниться, — проговорил Чангюн и тронул Кихёна за локоть.

— Ты? Это мне нужно извиняться, — грустно улыбнулся Кихён.

— Тебе-то за что? — удивился Чангюн.

— Ты первый, раз начал.

— Ладно. Я вёл себя как кретин, потому что ты мне понравился. Сначала я не знал, что сказать, а потом много думал — да не смейся! — и придумал. Когда ехал с торшером, я хотел спросить, не поднимается ли этот лифт прямо в рай, потому что ты похож на ангела.

После этих слов Чангюн крепко зажмурился.

— Жаль, что не сказал, — признался Кихён.

Чангюн осторожно открыл один глаз, затем второй.

— Мне показалось, что это глупо.

— Вовсе нет.

— А ты почему хотел извиниться?

Кихён слегка поморщился.

— Мне жаль, но ты свалился со стула из-за меня.

— Не понял.

— Понимаешь, — Кихён тяжело вздохнул, — всякий раз, когда я иду с кем-то на свидание, происходят неприятности. Вырубается свет, прорывает трубы, глохнет машина, ключ ломается в замке. Ты ушиб ногу. Нам лучше даже не пытаться.

— Но мы с тобой не были на свидании, а упал я потому, что вздрогнул от раската грома и потерял равновесие.

— Как раз в этот момент я согласился на свидание с тобой.

— Да? — Чангюн растерянно заморгал и тут же расплылся в улыбке. — Когда пойдём?

— Ты что, не слышишь меня? Я не собираюсь подвергать тебя опасности.

— Я в это не верю, — заявил Чангюн, протянул руку и сжал пальцы Кихёна. — Просто неудачное стечение обстоятельств. Я сам упал, ты ни в чём не виноват.

Кихён высвободил руку.

— Я не шучу, это действительно так. Похоже на какое-то проклятие.

— На меня это не действует, — отмахнулся Чангюн. — У меня бабушка — потомственная гадалка, ещё в детстве заговорила меня от всякого и сказала, что в любых своих бедах виноват буду только я сам. У меня нет повода ей не верить, она всегда права. К тому же дождь закончился, видишь? Ты рядом со мной, готов пойти на свидание, и небо не падает нам на головы.

— Ты, пожалуй, и правда бесстрашный, — проговорил Кихён. — Но я не могу быть таким беспечным, когда мои действия…

Чангюн потянулся вперёд и чмокнул Кихёна в нос. Замер у самого лица, повёл бровью.

— Видишь? Ничего не случилось.

Кихён затаил дыхание. Смотреть в глаза Чангюну, когда он находился так непозволительно близко, было сродни поездке на самом крутом аттракционе. Сердце билось где-то в горле, слегка потряхивало руки, и кружилась голова. Очень хотелось прикоснуться к тому месту, куда Чангюн ткнулся губами, и Кихён едва сдерживал себя.

Он облизал пересохшие губы.

— Я… мне надо наложить тебе повязку. Тугую.

— Буду благодарен, — Чангюн откинулся на диванные подушки. — Придётся снять штаны.

— Зачем? — растерялся Кихён. — Не буду я снимать штаны.

— Не тебе, — медленно произнёс Чангюн. — А мне. Ты же не будешь бинтовать мне ногу через ткань?

Кихён прикрыл глаза. В присутствии Чангюна его мозг превращался в желе. Хёнвон всё же был прав, хорошо, что он никогда об этом не узнает.

— Да, конечно, тебе. Сможешь сам или помочь?

— Просто стяни их с меня.

Чангюн спустил штаны на бёдра, и Кихён осторожно, стараясь не тревожить ушибленную ногу, снял их.

— Хоть один комментарий, Чангюн, и я клянусь, я оставлю тебя здесь умирать одного.

— Эй, это всего лишь ушиб, не твои ли слова?

— Вы все так любите использовать мои же слова против меня…

— Обещаю, никаких комментариев, — Чангюн приложил руку к сердцу.

— И не смеяться.

— Не смеяться.

Кихён принялся накладывать повязку, весь сосредоточившись на процессе. Чангюн, как и обещал, вёл себя послушно и тихо, только невнятно мычал в моменты, когда становилось больно. 

— Готово, — Кихён с удовлетворением осмотрел дело рук своих. — Ногу не нагружай, быстрее пройдёт. И я пойду, пожалуй, пока мои дорогие друзья не разнесли квартиру в моё отсутствие.

— Вы все так близки, — Чангюн дёрнул уголком рта. — Давно знакомы друг с другом?

— Да, — Кихён кивнул. — Хёну я знаю с десяти лет, мы сводные братья. С Минхёком мы вместе учились в школе, Хосок уже жил в квартире напротив, когда я сюда переехал. Чуть позже к нему подселился Чжухон. Он же познакомил Хёнвона с Хёну, через какое-то время они стали встречаться. А потом расстались, но мы все продолжаем общаться. Думаю, это всё оттого, что мы удачно дополняем друг друга и не хотим ничего менять. 

— Удачное стечение жизненных обстоятельств, — задумчиво произнёс Чангюн. — Я даже немного завидую.

— Ты ещё сбежать от нас захочешь, — рассмеялся Кихён. — Я не шучу.

— А шутка со штанами мне понравилась.

— Всё, я ухожу.

— И кто сейчас сбегает? 

— Я тебя не слышу.

— Ты не запретишь мне думать о тебе без штанов!

— Всё ещё не слышу.

***

Утро выдалось на редкость странным. Не то чтобы Кихён впервые становился свидетелем не поддающегося логическим объяснениям поведения близких ему людей, но сейчас он наблюдал поистине абсурдную картину.

— Детка, — мягко прошелестел Минхёк, удобно устроившись в кресле. — Как долго папочка будет ждать свой чай?

Чжухон, красный до корней выбеленных волос, сунул ему в руки дымящуюся чашку.

— Нет, так не пойдёт, — протянул Минхёк. — А подуть? Ты хочешь, чтобы папочка обжёг язык? 

— Лучше бы обжёг, серьёзно, — Хёнвон наблюдал за ними округлившимися глазами. — Я хочу это развидеть.

Минхёк потянул Чжухона на себя и усадил на колени.

— Милый, — он поднёс чашку к губам Чжухона. — Нужно постараться.

Чжухон послушно принялся дуть, остужая горячий чай.

— Умница, — расцвёл в улыбке Минхёк. — Детка может играть на барабанах столько, сколько захочет. Ты рад?

— Да, папочка, — пробормотал Чжухон.

— Ты не в курсе, что происходит? — спросил Кихён у Хосока, который спокойно прошёл мимо парочки в кресле и открыл холодильник.

— А что происходит? — Хосок рассматривал содержимое холодильника пристальным взглядом охотника за сокровищами.

— Это! — в один голос указали Кихён и Хёнвон.

Хосок обернулся.

— Карточный долг — дело святое, — глубокомысленно изрёк он и вернулся к своему занятию. — Кихён, мне кажется, у тебя из холодильника пропадает еда.

— Да неужели, — Кихён скрестил руки на груди. 

— Или ты стал слишком много есть, — вздохнул Хосок. — Сомневаюсь, что это Хёнвон.

Хёнвон неопределённо хмыкнул.

— Ты мог бы и лучше следить за ним, — укоризненно посмотрел на него Хосок. — Вы же вместе живёте. Я вот слежу за Чжухоном. Переедание вредит здоровью.

— Что вредит здоровью? — к ним подошёл Минхёк и привлёк к себе Кихёна и Хёнвона за плечи. — О чём вы?

— О том, что ты мог бы как-то по-другому сообщить Чжухону о своей симпатии, — тихо сказал Кихён, оглянувшись на Чжухона, но тот с кем-то говорил по телефону и не обращал на них внимания. Кихён попытался высвободиться из объятий, но Минхёк не позволил. Цепкости его пальцев мог бы позавидовать какой-нибудь гиббон. — Например, словами через рот.

— Я разрешаю ему играть на барабанах после полуночи, как можно не понимать моих чувств? Ладно, не смотрите так, я говорил с ним, но он подумал, что я над ним смеюсь. 

— Почему? — спросил Хёнвон.

— Я не знаю!

— Серьёзно?

Минхёк отвёл взгляд.

— Признавайся, — надавил Хосок.

— Я подготовил номер, — выпалил Минхёк. — Танец. Так, чтобы запомнилось и не банально.

— Ты же у нас мистер Оригинальность, как я мог забыть, — Кихён очень старался не рассмеяться. Бедняга Чжухон, что же ему пришлось пережить?

— И что же не банальное ты исполнил? — поинтересовался Хосок.

Минхёк сжал губы в тонкую линию.

— «Лав шот». С розой в зубах. Услышу хоть один комментарий, я вас всех прокляну.

Первым не выдержал Хосок и расхохотался так, что согнулся пополам. Следом за ним засмеялся Хёнвон, последним сдался Кихён.

— Чего это они? — Чжухон подозрительно нахмурился, оторвавшись от телефона.

— Зависть, детка. 

— Что это? — Чжухон удивлённо приоткрыл рот и показал на окно. Все обернулись. За стеклом болталась верёвка с привязанной к ней табличкой.

— А, это, — вздохнул Хёнвон. — Это Чангюн пишет записки Кихёну.

— Надо же, — Минхёк усмехнулся. — Всё ещё пользуетесь наскальной живописью вместо телефонов?

Кихён оставил этот выпад без ответа и подошёл ближе, чтобы разобрать написанное. Табличка гласила: «Приходи на кофе. Только принеси с собой, я турку сжёг».

— Так мило, что я сейчас сахарный диабет заработаю, — прокомментировал Минхёк из-за плеча Кихёна. 

— Значит, никакого печенья, — парировал Кихён. — Я схожу к Чангюну.

— Но я люблю твоё печенье, — заныл Минхёк. — Самое вкусное, лучшее печенье на свете!

— Не подлизывайся.

— Хочешь, я сварю вам с Чангюном кофе?

— И сожжёшь мне кухню? Нет, спасибо.

— Чем я могу искупить вину?

Кихён перевёл взгляд на Чжухона. Тот с мечтательной улыбкой смотрел на Минхёка и ничего не замечал вокруг. Кихён принялся сам готовить кофе.

— Пригласи Чжухона в кафе, — сказал он, понизив голос. — Без песен, танцев и роз в заднице. Просто поговори с ним.

— А…

— Без стихов.

— Ты рубишь на корню весь мой романтический запал.

— Ничего, переживёшь. Минхёк, — Кихён улыбнулся, — всё будет в порядке. Ты ему тоже нравишься. Не волнуйся так.

— Спасибо, — Минхёк улыбнулся в ответ. — Иди уже к своему Чангюну, невозможно смотреть на то, как ты сияешь. И возьми у него номер телефона!

— Что бы я без тебя делал!

Кихён подхватил термос и поторопился к выходу. У дверей он обернулся.

— Я вас очень прошу…

— …вести себя прилично, — передразнил его Минхёк.

— ...пользоваться подставками под чашки, — подхватил Хёнвон.

— ...и не разгромить квартиру, — закончил Хосок. 

Кихён лишь покачал головой.

***

— Как нога? — поинтересовался Кихён.

Они сидели на диване прямо напротив окна, пили кофе и смотрели на закат.

— Прекрасно, — ответил Чангюн и помахал ногой в воздухе в подтверждение своих слов. — Мы с ней готовы к приключениям. А ты?

— К приключениям? — задумчиво переспросил Кихён. — Определённо, да. Есть идеи?

— Полно, — отозвался Чангюн. — Тем более завтра заканчивается эта дурацкая неделя.

— Это для твоего же блага.

— Говоришь, как моя бабушка, — Чангюн откинулся на спинку дивана и повернул голову к Кихёну. — Прошло шесть дней, мы виделись каждый из них, и ничего плохого не случилось ни с кем из нас.

— Да, — согласился Кихён. — Это так странно. Все, с кем я пытался встречаться, сбегали ещё до второго свидания.

— Это не странно, — не согласился Чангюн. — Это как… паргелий.

— Паргелий?

— Ложное солнце. Ты можешь подумать, что застал восход, но на самом деле это не так. Настоящее солнце взойдёт чуть позже. Ты можешь встречаться с разными людьми, но все они будут не теми, кто тебе действительно нужен.

— Ложные люди? — усмехнулся Кихён.

Почему-то в этот момент он подумал о Хёну и Хёнвоне, которые встречались два года, затем расстались, но и не стали чужими. Их всё так же тянуло друг к другу, и Кихён не знал, сколько понадобится времени, чтобы они поняли — им не нужен никто иной, им не нужно искать ложное солнце, если есть настоящее.

— Ты будто не рад.

— Я рад, — Кихён посмотрел на Чангюна. — Я рад, что ничего не происходит.

— Разве не происходит? — Чангюн забрал чашку у Кихёна, поставил рядом со своей на пол и придвинулся ближе. — Я бы так не сказал.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, — Кихён улыбнулся в поцелуй. 

Целоваться с Чангюном было лучшей частью прошедших шести дней. Никаких бед, катастроф, аварий и неприятностей. Только он, Чангюн и полыхающие закаты за окном.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — вздохнул Чангюн и чуть отстранился. — Я слышу, как мысли ворочаются у тебя в голове. 

— Привыкай, — Кихён зажмурился: на лицо упал последний яркий луч. — Сейчас будет серьёзный вопрос.

— Я весь внимание.

— Мне кажется, мы уже на той стадии, когда я могу попросить твой номер телефона?

Чангюн прыснул со смеху.

— Мне кажется, мы эту стадию перепрыгнули.

— Я ничего не собираюсь откатывать назад, так и знай!

— Знаешь, я должен признаться кое в чём.

— В чём? — насторожился Кихён, глядя на виноватое выражение лица Чангюна.

— Ты мне понравился раньше, чем я переехал сюда.

Кихён удивлённо вскинул брови.

— Мы с Хёну познакомились в зале, помнишь? Ты как-то позвонил ему, и я увидел твоё фото на входящем звонке.

Чангюн замолчал, только растянул губы в улыбке. Кихён засмотрелся на милые ямочки на его щеках и не сразу осознал, о каком фото говорит Чангюн. А потом его бросило в жар.

— Мы все… — голос разом сел. — Мы все поставили на телефоны фото друг друга после хэллоуинской вечеринки.

— Да, — Чангюн продолжал улыбаться.

— Мы переодевались в героев «Убить Билла».

— Угу.

— И я был в образе Дэрил Ханны.

— Ты был очень сексуальной медсестрой, — заверил его Чангюн. — Я подумал, что ты удивительный. А потом мы встретились в лифте и я так растерялся, что даже телефон у тебя не спросил.

— Как ты понял, что это я?

— Попросил Хёну показать другие твои фото. Я же говорил, что настойчивый, он не смог отказать. 

— А потом он решил привести тебя к нам на ужин, — медленно проговорил Кихён. — Не зная, что ты переехал в квартиру надо мной. Выходит, мы бы всё равно встретились?

Чангюн закивал так, что чёлка упала на глаза. Кихён, не задумываясь, принялся убирать её набок.

— Пойдёшь послезавтра со мной на свидание? — Чангюн повернул голову и коснулся губами ладони Кихёна.

— К чёрту послезавтра, — заявил Кихён. — Мы идём сейчас. Со всеми вытекающими последствиями.

Кихён поднялся и подал руку Чангюну.

— Мне нравится твоя решительность, — Чангюн легко подскочил на ноги.

— Думаешь, мне просто так достался тот костюм Эль Драйвер? 

— Наденешь ещё?

— Если будешь плохо себя вести.

— Обязательно буду!

На другой ответ Кихён и не рассчитывал.


End file.
